Plants vs Zombies: Battle for Mushroom Kingdom
by CharlieCharly18
Summary: The last plants were forced to run from their home and they ended in a new place for them called the Mushroom Kingdom. But the zombies located them and they won't stop until destroy them all.
1. Chapter 1

_First crossover about Mario and Plants vs Zombies. I don't own the Nintendo or Pop Cap characters._

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Evacuation of Suburbia and the Arrival at the Mushroom Kingdom

_***TITLE SCREEN (PLANTS VS ZOMBIES)***_

In a neighborhood called Suburbia, a group of zombies commanded by Doctor Edgar Zomboss were invading a house for get brains, but those zombies were defeated by plants with special powers summoned by the gardener. The zombies invaded by the front yard, the pool and the rooftop, day and night. In the night Zomboss riding his Zombot tried to conquer the house, but he failed in the try.

Some months happened after the defeat of Zombot. It was an ordinary day when Crazy Dave ate a taco with spicy sauce, then the they meet a mechanized camper called "Penny" and they travelled through the time, defeating more zombies and getting more allies plants. Like always, Edgar Zomboss wanted to take the brain of the gardener using the Project Paradox, but the villain failed again, and the gardener won a taco with a waffle for Crazy Dave.

After many fails in the past, the Doctor Edgar Zomboss declared the war, recruiting different kinds of zombies, soldiers, engineers, scientists, all-star players, pirates, superheroes, imps equipped with z-mechs, ninjas, dancers, vampires, skaters (Electric Slide), gunners (80's Action Hero), space cadets, yetis, gargantuars and goats too. But the plants managed to defend their selves from the zombies, the gardener recruited peashooters, sunflowers, cactuses, carnivorous plants (Chomper), roses, kernel corns, citrons, burning logs, snapdragons, mushrooms (Night Cap included), laser beans, acorns and oaks. They fought with all their struggles and won the battle, with the fall of the Captain Smasher and the Dancer Zombie called Old's Cool.

_***ENDS***_

But today, Zomboss have saved a secret weapon for take all Suburbia.

* * *

_Suburbia (Distant Future)_

It was a future with dry trees and much zombies patrolling the cities. In an abandoned construction, a cactus with metallic parts was trying to recover energies.

"We managed to defeat zombies in the past, but the zombies still have the control of our home in the future." The futuristic Cactus said. A metallic flower was at his side.

"More friends falling by the zombies." The metallic flower said.

"Hey!" A voice called them revealing as a blue peashooter jumping at the group.

"Plasma Pea. Do you have something to report?" The futuristic cactus asked.

"Yeah C-800, I got the archive." Plasma Pea said showing a carpet.

The plants analyzed the archive and saw images of the mushroom kingdom and their people, including the image of the Mario Brothers.

"Two humans and more mushrooms…" The metallic flower said.

"Those persons are plumbers by their clothes." A kernel corn with aluminum foil said.

"The archives say that they're the Mario Brothers." The futuristic cactus called C-800 said.

"The Mario Brothers?" The metallic flower repeated. Suddenly a carnivorous metallic plant popped out of the ground.

"Hi guys. Someone have brought food?" The metallic carnivorous plant asked.

"Yeah Armor Chomper, I brought a zombie head." Plasma Pea pulled out a zombie head and Armor Chomper ate the head and let out a burp.

"Metal Petal, Plasma Pea, Armor Chomper and BBQ Corn, I want you four protecting this area." C-800 and he walks.

"Where are you going?" BBQ Corn asked.

"I'll be back." C-800 said and disappears in a blue light.

* * *

_Suburbia: Main Street (Present)_

In the present a lot of zombies were massacring the place, many plants are falling, and a giant robot was crushing the place.

"You can't run from my Zombot 2.0. Me, Doctor Edgar Zomboss will conquer all Suburbia." Edgar Zomboss said in his Zombot.

The plants are trying to survive. Between the plants, an orange rolled at zombies and knock them like bowling pines.

"Here Citron." The plant like orange tank called Citron said.

Citron summoned a shield and starts to fire an orange beam at the zombies. A zombie tried to attack him until it transformed into a goat.

"Citron!" A rose called him.

"Rose. What is the situation?" Citron asked at Rose.

"The zombies are stronger than the last time. We must gather at the others." Rose said and Citron nodded.

In other part a normal kernel corn was shooting corns at the zombies and a zombie like superhero was firing laser from his hands at other plants. The zombie and the kernel corn have their backs among each other defeating every opponent. Until they noticed and separated, then the kernel corn used both guns like propulsors for escape.

"Phew… Those zombies never give up." Kernel Corn said.

Then zombies with buckets in their heads surrounded him, but he was saved by a purple mushroom who used ninja tactics to defeat the zombies.

"Concentrate, Kernel Corn." The purple mushroom said.

"Thanks, by the help Night Cap." Kernel Corn said.

"Doitashimashite." Night Cap spoke in Japanese.

By other zone, there were a green plant using a machine gun from his mouth defeating a lot of zombies and three acorns firing explosive brown balls.

"I never faced a lot of zombies Acorn Brothers." The green plant said.

"Me neither, Peashooter." Acorn number one said.

"We need other plan." Acorn number two said.

"This is hopeless…" Acorn number three said.

Some soldier zombies surrounded a walking log with fire in his head.

"I AM GRUMP!" The log roared as the red fire turned blue and fired a lot of blue fire shots at the soldier zombies.

A scientific appeared by behind of Grump the Torchwood, until a purple carnivorous plant appeared by the ground and ate the scientific zombie.

"Hmm…" The carnivorous plant tasted.

"Chomper, Grump. We must return to the base." A sunflower ironically named Sunflower called them.

"We must think in another plant quickly." The plant like dragon head said.

"I am Grump!" Grump said.

The carnivorous plant called Chomper nodded and Grump followed Sunflower. An ordinary cactus was watching his allies returning at the base.

"This is bad! Our weapons can't damage the new Zombot!" The cactus ironically called Cactus said.

The Peashooter arrived jumping and say. "We are running out of resources."

"The robot is fireproof." The dragonhead plant said.

"We've noticed it, Snapdragon." Kernel Corn said. Suddenly C-800 appeared in the base.

"C-800, what are you doing here?" Citron asked.

"I know one place for get help, by now follow me." C-800 explained and the plants nodded.

"I believe that the Orange Spaceship can transport us all." Citron said.

"What about Crazy Dave?" Snapdragon asked.

"We barely forgotten." Rose said.

"I'm here!" A person with pan in his head called them bringing suitcases.

"Hurry up, user Dave!" A camper called him.

"It's as fast as I can Penny." The person called Dave said.

"Everyone is ready?" The camper called Penny asked and they nodded.

"I'm going to miss this place." The Acorn number three said.

Everyone goes to the big tree with a house in the top.

"Agents of LEAF. Are you listening me? I will hold the zombies so that you all can escape." A voice said.

"But is too risky!" Sunflower said.

"Sorry, but it's the only way. It was a pleasure working with you all." The voice said.

"The gardener…" Dave said in shock.

"We don't have time, let's go." Cactus said and they continued.

* * *

_Orange Spaceship_

Then they go at the orange portal and they ended inside of the Orange Spaceship.

"We're in the dirigible again?" Kernel Corn said sarcastically.

"It's a spaceship." Citron said annoyed.

"Now where are we going?" Penny asked as C-800 was in the monitor of the spaceship.

"I already set the coordinates, now we go to the right place." C-800 said.

Then the spaceship departs of Suburbia. They watched slowly their home standing behind.

"I have other message from the gardener." Penny said and started to transmit the message.

"I never though being overcame in numbers, lots of zombies and a new Zombot improved by Edgar Zomboss. My days of protecting Suburbia have ended, listen agents, go and find a safe place, all of you must continue without me. They're here! I ran out of weapons… NOOO!" The gardener was saying an ended the message.

"Finally, we got his brain." A zombie said and the message ended.

"The zombies ate his brain…" Dave said sadly. The plants looked down in sadness.

"His death will not be in vain." Peashooter said.

"I'll explode the head of Zomboss." Kernel Corn said.

"Even if we kill Zomboss. We won't recover the gardener." Night Cap said.

"I am Grump…" Grump said.

"We will safe in this spaceship." Rose said until they heard an explosion.

"What's going on!?" Cactus exclaimed.

"We're under attack by the zombies!" Night Cap said.

"They found us!" C-800 said.

"Why the zombies doesn't give up?" Snapdragon asked.

"I am Grump." Grump said.

In the outside the zombies like superheroes called 'Super Brainz' were flying and firing energy spheres at the spaceship.

"We found them!" Super Brainz said.

"It's time for the hero zombies!" Toxic Brainz said.

"Let's end the work!" Cosmic Brainz said.

The Super Brainz continued firing spheres.

"Let me end this work! I've waited much time to do this!" Edgar Zomboss called their troops. "Activate Hyper Canon!"

The Zombot 2.0 was charging a purple sphere from its mouth and fired a purple electro sphere at the Orange Spaceship making it a lot of damage and starts to fall.

"We're falling!" The Acorns panicked.

* * *

_Mushroom Kingdom Bay_

The Orange Spaceship crashed in the bay of the Mushroom Kingdom, by luck the spaceship doesn't exploded.

"Now where we ended?" Dave asked.

"We're in the Mushroom Kingdom." C-800 said.

"Mushroom Kingdom?" Snapdragon asked.

"Sounds a lot at the home from Night Cap." Acorn number one said.

"I don't hear about that place before." Night Cap said.

"All the passengers are safe. Listen carefully, this place is completely new. I managed to change the Orange Spaceship to travel to another world. Now Peashooter, Sunflower and Crazy Dave will go to search at two plumbers called the Mario Brothers." C-800 instructed.

"Understood." Peashooter and Sunflower nodded.

"Chomper and Cactus will search at the Princess Toadstool of this kingdom." C-800 said.

"Got it." Cactus said and Chomper only nodded.

"Citron, Kernel Corn and Snapdragon will search at the Professor E. Gadd for fix the Orange Spaceship." C-800 said.

"Count with us." Citron, Kernel Corn and Snapdragon said.

"Night Cap, Acorn Brothers, Rose and Grump the Torchwood will secure the spaceship from any threats."

"Yes sir." Acorn Brothers and Rose said.

"Hai, sensei." Night Cap spoke in Japanese.

"I am Grump." Grump said.

"Me and Penny will fix the Orange Spaceship." C-800 said.

The big group divided into 3 groups for search extra help, only one will defend the spaceship.

* * *

_Suburbia: Main Street_

Back with the zombies.

"We got the brain!" All-Star said in victory.

"Let' dance!" Electric Slide said.

"Yahoo!" The Imp said in his z-mech.

"There's no time for celebration now, our troops are exploring the debris of the fallen base." Scientist said.

"We've checked the base." Space Cadet said returning with the group.

"And there's no plants in there." Engineer said at side of the Space Cadet.

"The gardener was a distraction all this time." Foot Soldier said.

"Argh! I must wonder at the first time!" Captain Deadbeard said in frustration.

"Calm down soldiers. One of our soldiers managed to put a tracker device for follow the plants." Edgar Zomboss said and showed a screen about the zone where are the plants.

"And what is that zone?" 80S Action Hero said.

"The analysis tell that is the Mushroom Kingdom." The Dr. Fizzician explained.

"Mushroom Kingdom?" Engineer asked.

"Other zone where live the plants." Foot Soldier said.

"Bah…" Hover Goat 3000 said.

"Listen my troops. Our next mission is to go at the Mushroom Kingdom for destroy those survivors and if we can, we will conquer that new world too. Who wants join me?" Edgar Zomboss said, and the zombies cheered.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

_Only C-800 (reference from Terminator) appears in that story like his team from the future. The important characters are those playable in Battle for Neighborville, including Torchwood and Hover Goat 3000 from Garden Warfare 2, Penny (from Plants vs Zombies 2), Crazy Dave and Doctor Zomboss._


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The Meeting

_Mushroom Kingdom: Fields_

The Peashooter, Sunflower and Crazy Dave with his suitcases included were walking by the fields.

"It was necessary bring all your equipment, Dave?" Sunflower asked.

"Of course. Because we will search a new home for all the plants and for me too." Dave said.

"The place seems nice and comfortable." Peashooter said and continued walking.

* * *

_Mario Brothers' House_

They continued until they arrived at the house of the Mario Brothers.

"Look, we found a new home." Dave said.

"Wait! We don't know who lives there." Sunflower said.

"Hey, I found a dog too. Unless isn't a cat." Dave said noticing Toby sleeping with Buck, who starts to wake up.

"Who is there?" Toby asked and Buck yawns quacking.

"The dog talked!?" Peashooter said.

"It's not the only thing I do… Squirrel!" Toby immediately stopped and stared off in a different direction with his ears perked up. "I'm a great tracker and the new pet of the famous Super Mario Brothers."

"You know them?" Sunflower asked.

"Yes. I helped them to rescue the princess Peach from the claws of the evil King Bowser." Toby explained.

"We're looking those plumbers called Mario Brothers. Are they here?" Dave asked.

"Well, Mario is training with his Keyblade in Star Haven. Luigi and Yoshi go at the laboratory of Professor E. Gadd. And I'm here protecting the house. Can you tell me your names? Because I'm watching a human with a pan in his head and two talking plants." Toby said and Buck quacked.

"I'm Peashooter." Peashooter introduced.

"Sunflower." Sunflower introduced.

"And my name is Crazy Dave." Dave introduced.

"Crazy Dave?" Toby asked and Buck quacked in confusion.

"I'm Crazy Dave, because I'm CRAZY!" Dave replied.

"I'm back Toby." Mario's voice said who comes behind of the three newcomers. "Huh?"

"Mario, you arrived just time for meet Crazy Dave, Peashooter and Sunflower and they say that they meet you." Toby said shaking his tail.

"More admirers? But from another world?" Mario asked.

"Yeah." Peashooter said.

"That's right." Sunflower said.

"But how you three managed to arrive here?" Mario asked.

"The zombies attacked our home with nonstop." Peashooter said.

"We were forced to leave our home." Sunflower said depressed.

"I miss my tacos." Dave said sniffing.

"I'm sorry for that." Mario said.

"Hey, I can smell tacos in that suitcase!" Toby said excited.

"Wow! By luck I bring all my tacos!" Dave said changing his attitude as Mario, Peashooter and Sunflower sweat drop anime style.

"Anyway. The zombies can follow us and bring the war in this place." Peashooter said.

"We need your help for stop those zombies, destroy the new Zombot 2.0 and avenge the death of the gardener from our original home." Sunflower said.

"Hmm… O-key-do-key." Mario nodded.

"Are you saying that you will help us?" Dave asked with hope.

"Yes. I helped a lot of people in other worlds too." Mario said.

"Yippee!" Peashooter said.

"Now let's a go!" Mario said.

"To where?" Sunflower asked.

"We will search at Luigi for get his help too." Mario said.

"What are we waiting? Let's fight against those zombies." Toby said and Buck quacks.

Then everyone goes at the laboratory of the Professor E. Gadd.

* * *

_Mushroom Kingdom: Fields_

The Cactus and Chomper were walking until Chomper trips with something.

"Are you okay buddy?" Cactus asked as Chomper got up.

Chomper only nods and noticed a book.

"Is that a book?" Cactus asked.

Then Chomper opens the book and starts to read it.

"Chomper, we don't have time for this, we must find the princess Peach." Cactus said.

The Chomper nods and brings the book with him. They continue advancing.

* * *

_Mushroom Kingdom: Forest_

In the forest, Snapdragon, Kernel Corn and Citron were advancing.

"Someone know where we are going?" Snapdragon asked.

"I don't know, but the citric doesn't know where we are going." Kernel Corn said.

"I'm trying to search the path." Citron said.

"We're walking aimlessly in this devilish forest." Kernel Corn said.

"Don't worry, the guidance is my sixth sense." Citron said.

"I thought there were only five senses. Sight, smell, taste, hearing and touch." Kernel Corn said.

"The sharks have a sixth sense called elasmobranch, that which is Lorenzini ampoules." Citron said.

"Look, we found the same bush shaped like Jason Voorhees." Snapdragon said as they noticed a bush with the shape of Jason Voorhees.

"Oh, by the love of Sherlock Gnome! I knew we were lost!" Kernel Corn said frustrated.

"But this is not my fault! You better must be angry with C-800, who crashed my spaceship into the coast!" Citron said.

"For that reason, I like I work alone! And not with an extraterrestrial citric and a dragon-head!" Kernel Corn said until he notices that Snapdragon is gone.

"Hey, where is Snapdragon?" Citron asked.

"He was here five seconds." Kernel Corn said.

"Forget it, I found him in a puddle." Citron said as they found Snapdragon in a puddle, who catches a fish with his mouth and ate it.

"Phew… I'm tired and thirsty." Kernel Corn sighed in defeat and drink some water from the puddle.

"And we're alive after escape from our home. Now what happen next?" Citron asked. Suddenly a tongue touched him revealing as Yoshi.

Citron gasped in shock and tackled Yoshi, but he get up.

"Grr…!" Yoshi growled and starts to glare at Citron.

"Look what we needed? A chameleon lizard attacking us." Kernel Corn said pointing his arm guns at Yoshi.

"Kid! What are you doing!?" A voice exclaimed revealing as Luigi, who approaches at Yoshi.

"Yoshi wanted eat that orange until he tackled me." Yoshi said.

"Are you in the side of the dinosaur who tries to eat my friend!?" Kernel Corn said at Luigi.

"I don't know who are you? But I don't let that a weird Bramball and a Pokey attack us for kidnap the princess so easy." Luigi said summoning his P3000.

"Wait! This is a misunderstanding." Snapdragon said appearing between the duos.

"What is the dragon plant want to say?" Yoshi asked in confusion.

"Sorry about that. When Yoshi see food he always want eat." Luigi said, then everyone calmed down.

"So, that explains how the green dinosaur tries to eat me." Citron said.

"Yoshi was hungry, sorry." Yoshi said.

"Don't worry, kid." Citron said.

"Look we don't have time for chitchat now. We're in an important mission." Kernel Corn said.

Then Citron turns into a sphere and hits the corn, he reverts and say. "Don't be rude with them, you idiot!"

"He is right, we must introduce ourselves first. For example: My name is Snapdragon." Snapdragon said.

"Ow…" Kernel Corn said getting up. "I'm Kernel Corn and sorry if I was rude."

"And my name is Citron. And who are you two?" Citron said.

"I'm Luigi." Luigi introduced.

"Yoshi's my name. Got it memorized?" Yoshi said impersonating Axel.

"Yeah." Kernel Corn said and turns at Citron. "About the smack, what's that for?"

"Don't you remember that we need the help from the Mario Brothers and Professor E. Gadd?" Citron said.

"But we're lost in this forest. Do you two know where the Professor E. Gadd is?" Snapdragon asked at Luigi.

"Yeah, but you three seems come from another world." Luigi said.

"Yeah, our home is Suburbia who is taken by all the zombies." Citron said.

"Zombies!?" Luigi said in shock and starts to shiver in fear.

"Not again?" Yoshi said shaking his head.

"What's wrong, afraid of the zombies?" Kernel Corn said.

"Luigi got a scarier experience in haunted houses, that includes one when Luigi got wet his pants." Yoshi said.

"Wet pants?" Kernel Corn said and starts to laugh.

"Luigi has a friend called Mr. Snog…" Yoshi was saying until Luigi covered his mouth.

"Don't say it again!" Luigi said. "Anyway, we will go at the laboratory of the Professor E. Gadd. Now let's a go."

The three plants followed the dinosaur and the green plumber.

* * *

_Mushroom Kingdom: Fields_

Cactus and Chomper were continuing his path, until Cactus heard something.

"Someone is coming. Chomper, act natural." Cactus said as he disguises as an ordinary cactus.

But the Chomper sat in the ground and starts to read the book.

"Ugh… Chomper!" Cactus groaned.

The person who is coming reveals as the princess Peach, she turns behind.

"Come on Toadsworth! You move so slow!" Peach said.

"*Huff* Now, now Princess, don't be hasty." Toadsworth said walking. "These old bones can't move as fast as they could back in my youth."

"Well we're almost there. The castle is just though hare." Peach said.

They continued walking until Toadsworth freaked out.

"Wait Princess! Halt! Desist!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, Toadsworth, what is it now?" Peach asked.

"Over there! Do you not see the beast!" Toadsworth said.

"Where? I don't see any beasts." Peach said as she watched Chomper reading the book. "What? That piranha plant reading a book. It's no problem, let's just ignore it and keep going."

"Absolutely not! Out of question!" Toadsworth said. "I'm sorry Princess, but we must find a safer route."

"*Sigh* Toadsworth… What ever am I gonna do with you?" Peach said and they walked by another path.

But she and Toadsworth gasped in surprise when Chomper appears in front on them.

"Hey! Where did you come from!?" Peach exclaimed.

"B-Back away monster!" Toadsworth exclaimed.

But Chomper advanced a little and show the book.

"Wait… Do you want me to read that to you?" Peach asked calmed.

Chomper nodded.

"Princess! Have you gone mad!?" Toadsworth exclaimed.

"Oh, Toadsworth, he only wants me to read him that book." Peach said.

"Hey, it's okay." Cactus said appearing with Chomper making Peach and Toadsworth in surprise again. "Sorry about that, I'm Cactus and this buddy is Chomper, we're friendly."

"I'm Princess Peach." Peach introduced.

"And I'm Toadsworth and I don't trust in your piranha plant friend. Completely out of the question!" Toadsworth said.

"Wait…!" Cactus said.

"Now off with you!" Toadsworth said at Chomper.

Chomper turns sad and starts to walk away.

"No!" Peach said as Chomper smiled. "As princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. It is my duty to help any resident any way I can."

"But Princess! The Piranha Plants work for that brute Bowser! He could very well kidnap you and…" Toadsworth was saying.

"Toadsworth! I don't hear another word! My decision is final! My decision is final!" Peach said.

"…" Toadsworth was thinking and say. "Well… You're the princess…"

"Very good. Now then, let me see that book young man." Peach said coming at Chomper who shows again the book and taken by her. "Good, now then. Once upon a time…"

The Princess Peach starts to read the book.

* * *

_E. Gadd Laboratory_

Meanwhile in the laboratory of Professor E. Gadd, he was speaking with Luigi, Yoshi and three plants guests.

"What kind of plants are you three?" E. Gadd asked.

"Unique in my class." Snapdragon said.

"Why Yoshi is seeing a talking orange and a corn?" Yoshi asked.

"Wait. What is an orange and a corn?" Citron asked.

"Don't ask, that's what you are you two." Luigi replied.

"There is nothing like me, except myself." Kernel Corn said pointing at himself.

"Luigi?" The voice from Mario called in the door, who is in company of Toby, Buck, Dave and the other plants.

"Mario." Luigi said approaching at his brother.

"You arrived in time, guys." Snapdragon said.

"I'm Crazy Dave. They're Peashooter and Sunflower." Dave said.

"And you must be Mario, with Toby and Buck." Citron said guessing the names.

"More plants like those three. Interesting." E. Gadd said.

"Why you came to this world? Only a Keyblade Wielder can travel to other worlds." Luigi said at Dave and the plants.

"We don't have other choice." Citron said.

"The zombies destroyed our home forcing us to come here." Peashooter said.

"Someone of you have a proof?" Luigi asked.

"No, but C-800 have the proof." Kernel Corn said.

"You don't mean T-800, like Terminator." Luigi said in joke.

"Like you are being a Ghostbuster, like in the movie." Kernel Corn said in joke too.

"Yeah, I saw the two movies, Terminator and The Ghostbusters, and enjoyed it." Luigi said with a smile.

"And what about Friday the 13th?" Kernel Corn asked.

"That movie scared me!" Luigi said.

"Yeah, me too." Kernel Corn said.

"Excuse me. Can you explain us about your world?" Mario asked at the plant.

"Of course." Peashooter said and starts to explain.

Unknown for them, a scientist was watching them in the outside.

"I found the plants and more people with eatable brains." The Scientist said and teleports of the place.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The Beginning of the War

_Mushroom Kingdom: Fields_

Princess Peach continued reading the story at Cactus and Chomper.

"And thus, the little spiny found his way home too his family. The End…" Peach read the book and turns at the plants. "Well? Did you enjoy the story?"

"Yeah, I like it." Cactus nodded like the Chomper too without speak.

"Well that's good." Peach said.

"Princess! Toadsworth! Are you out here!" A voice called them revealing as a blue Toad with lens. "Princess! Toadsworth! By boogity where are you!"

"Over here Toadbert!" Peach called him as he approaches.

"There you are Princess! You've been gone for hours! We've all been worried." The Toad called Toadbert said.

Then Chomper and Cactus approaches at Peach.

"P-Princess! Look out behind you!" Toadbert exclaimed.

"Huh?" Peach said and turns to the two plants.

"It's okay, we're friends of the Princess Peach. She was reading us all this time." Cactus said and Chomper nodded.

"Oh… Really?" Toadbert asked.

"Yes. Why ask Toadsworth." Peach said.

"…" Everyone thought.

"Um… Toadsworth?" Peach asked and noticed him sleeping.

"Oh, he fell asleep." Cactus said.

Then Chomper comes to Toadsworth and growls, making Toadsworth wake up.

"No mother! Not the pink bow!" Toadsworth exclaimed and everyone sweat dropped.

Peach and company continued walking with Chomper and Cactus following them.

"Come on guys! We're almost there by boogity!" Toadbert said.

"*Huff* I say, Toadbert. Please do slow down. The youth today, always in a rush." Toadsworth said walking.

Cactus and Chomper were walking at the castle too, until Toadsworth stopped them.

"I'm sorry dear boys, but you can't come." Toadsworth said.

"Why not?" Cactus asked.

"Toadsworth, what's the matter?" Peach asked.

"I'm sorry Princess. But those lads can't come with us." Toadsworth said.

"Huh?" Cactus said.

"Well… I'm afraid that Toadsworth is right." Peach said.

"Sorry boys, the residents of Toad Town will start a riot if they see you." Toadsworth said.

"By boogity! What's taking so long?" Toadbert called them as he approaches.

"Toadbert help us out. Chomper and Cactus wans to come, and I don't want him to scare all of Toad Town." Peach explained.

"Hm… Well this does bring up a problem." Toadbert said.

"…" Peach, Toadsworth and Toadbert were thinking.

"It's okay Princess, I won't eat the residents of Toad Town." Chomper said.

"Well, that's good." Peach said. "Wait! He talked!"

"All this time he can talk!" Cactus said in surprise.

"I don't believe it! Piranha Plants never spoken before ever!" Toadbert said.

"By boogity!" Toadsworth exclaimed.

"Hey… That's my line…" Toadbert said.

As they were speaking someone was watching them.

"Alright, this is my chance." A familiar voice said.

Back with Chomper and company.

"How you learned to speak?" Cactus asked at Chomper.

"Friends talk before. I hear them all this time. Me learn talk fast." Chomper said.

"Probably you need to speak better with few lessons of speak and math." Cactus said.

"Huh?" Chomper said and noticed something in the sky.

"What is that? We better must tell it at the Princess." Cactus said and Chomper nodded.

"Princess?" Chomper said.

"What is it Chomper?" Peach asked.

"What is that?" Chomper said.

"What is what Chomper? Where is it?" Peach said in confusion.

"In the sky." Chomper said.

"The sky?" Peach looked up and exclaims. "It's a fire ball! Run!"

Then everyone run avoiding the impact of the fireball, but unfortunately Toadbert tripped and was blasted off by the fireball and felled in a green pipe.

"Where on earth did that come from!" Cactus exclaimed.

"The sky." Chomper said.

"Well, we know that Chomper. I want to know who made it." Peach said.

"Well, look no further my dear." A familiar evil voice said.

"No! Not him!" Peach exclaimed.

At the person was coming, he got stuck into a tree revealing as Bowser in his Koopa Clown Kart.

"Ugh! Not again! Get unstuck!" Bowser growled accelerating his transport and then the Koopa Clown Kart rotates itself throwing Bowser at the ground.

"That was weird…" Cactus said, and Bowser stand up.

"Ah… The lovely Princess Peach. I knew you'd be here." Bowser said.

"Go away Bowser! Your kidnapping me is getting really old!" Peach said.

"I guess it is obvious at this point." Bowser said rolling his eyes and turns at Chomper. "But regardless, minion! Grab her!"

"Huh?" Chomper said in confusion.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Grab the Princess!" Bowser said.

"Princess, what's that frog talking about?" Chomper asked as Bowser stopped awkwardly.

"He's not a frog Chomper, he's a koopa. And I think he wants you to kidnap me." Peach said.

"Mr. Koopa, do you want me to kidnap Princess? Cause that's bad." Chomper said.

"That's exactly what I want you to do you dolt! And I know it's bad!" Bowser growled.

"If you know it's bad, then why do you do it?" Chomper asked.

"Because I'm evil! Do I need to spell it out for you!" Bowser said.

"Oh…" Chomper said.

Then the carnivorous plant rolled and tackled the King Koopa.

"Bye-bye Mr. Koopa." Chomper said.

"Chomper! What are you doing!?" Peach exclaimed.

"You said in your stories that good guys fight evil guys." Chomper said.

"Are you nuts!? Barely you can speak…" Cactus was saying until Bowser jumps and hits Chomper by behind.

"No!" Peach exclaims watching how Chomper crashed in a wall and then being launched by Bowser and the plant crashes into a tree.

Then Bowser grabbed Chomper by the throat. "You think you can betray me! And strike me! You're a Piranha Plant! Piranha Plants serve me! I'm your King!"

"I… no know who you are…" Chomper said weakly.

"Even worse! A crime whose consequence is the worst of them all!" Bowser said and drops Chomper to the ground, then the koopa prepares a flame attack. "Execution!"

"Chomper!" Cactus exclaimed.

"This is it. Be sure to send a post card from the under where." Bowser said preparing to kill Chomper.

"Peach… Help me…" Chomper said weakly.

"Chomper I have to help him!" Peach exclaimed.

"You mustn't Princess! There's nothing we can do!" Toadsworth said.

"I'll like to help, but I'm not a good fighter." Cactus said. Peach only watched how Bowser was going to execute Chomper, thinking that he is a Piranha Plant.

"Mario!" Peach cried for help.

Then Bowser was kicked behind by a person revealing himself as Mario and saved Chomper. After the attack Bowser got up, turns to his foe and gasped in shock.

"Mario!?" Bowser snarled.

"Luigi!" Mario called his brother.

"Yahoo!" Luigi said coming at Mario.

"Mario! Luigi! Thank goodness you're here!" Peach said. Then Dave, Toby and Buck and the other plants were coming.

"We arrived on time!" Peashooter said.

"We've lost of something?" Dave asked.

"It seems that Chomper was attacked." Citron said.

"By who?" Snapdragon asked.

"An oversized turtle called Bowser." Cactus replied.

"Who is Chomper?" Mario asked.

"First, we must find a safe place." Sunflower said.

"And we will explain everything later." Kernel Corn said.

"Now please help me!" Peach said.

"Before Bowser comes to attack us." Toby said and Buck quacks desperately.

"Hurry up!" Yoshi said.

"I got it." Mario nodded.

"Ok-do-key." Luigi nodded and both brothers brings Chomper with their arms.

They tried to escape until Bowser jumped and punched Luigi.

_***BIG BANG! (M&L: PAPER JAM)***_

"Mario! How did you find us! Peach was alone! The time was perfect!" Bowser said as Mario summons his Keyblade. Then Peach carries the injured Chomper for check Luigi.

"Luigi! Are you okay?" Peach asked.

"Princess! There you are!" Toadsworth said approaching at her, like Toadbert too.

"By boogity! It's good to see you safe!" Toadbert said.

"Toadbert! What happened to you?" Peach asked.

"The blast shot me straight into a warp pipe. But it's a good thing that the pipe brought me to E. Gadd's lab." Toadbert explained.

"Wow! How lucky!" Peach said.

"Yeah!" Luigi got up.

"Luigi! You're alright!" Peach said.

"Now is not the time for chitchat!" Toadsworth said.

"We must take Chomper to safety!" Peashooter said.

Then everyone brings Chomper to a safe place.

"Tally Ho!" Kernel Corn said.

Everyone tries to escape, but Bowser noticed them and spins into his shell blocking their path.

"This is bad!" Dave gulped.

"You're not going anywhere Princess! And your vegetable friends won't stop me!" Bowser said.

Then Mario jumped and slammed his Keyblade into Bowser's head, who felled in the ground, but in surprise Bowser spins into his shell and hits Mario, Luigi and Yoshi. But Mario landed in his arms and launched Luigi and Yoshi to the sky using his legs, avoiding at the same time being hit by Bowser, the plumber recovered and hits Bowser again with the Keyblade.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi landed fine.

"I got you Luigi!" Mario said ready to catch Luigi, but he felled with the face in the ground.

_***ENDS***_

"Is Luigi okay?" Yoshi asked and Luigi cries a bit by the land.

Then they heard Bowser's growl.

_***TOUGH GUY ALERT DX (BOWSER INSIDE STORY)***_

"Let us help you." Peashooter said with Sunflower, Kernel Corn, Snapdragon and Cactus.

"Ok." Mario nodded and he activates his Fire Mode with the Keyblade.

"Let's a go." Luigi said using a Fire Flower for the team, transforming into Fire Luigi.

Peashooter transformed into Fire Pea, Sunflower into Fire Flower, Kernel Corn in BBQ Corn, Cactus in Fire Cactus, but Snapdragon didn't change. Then they shot a lot of fire spells, fireballs and fire shots towards the knocked Bowser.

"Ha!" Bowser Jr said jumping in front of his father and reflected every attack with his magic brush.

"Watch out!" Cactus said in his regular form, like everyone and dodged the reflected fire attack. The others were trying to escape into the warp pipe.

"Quickly! Make haste!" Toadsworth said.

Then Mario rushed and saving everyone from the fire attack, but Toadbert felled in the warp pipe unfortunately. Then the reflected fire attack burnt the warp pipe, making it disappear.

_***ENDS***_

"Papa! Wake up!" Bowser Jr said, and Bowser get up.

"Jr?" Bowser said.

Meanwhile, everyone gathered and watched that the warp pipe is gone.

"No! The warp pipe! It's gone!" Peach said worried.

"Good job son! That's my boy! You destroyed their only escape!" Bowser said proudly of his son.

"I did?" Bowser Jr asks himself and cheered. "I mean yeah! I did!"

"Come on son! Let's teach those plumbers, the naughty dog and those weird vegetables a thing or two!" Bowser said taking his fight position.

"Right behind you Papa!" Bowser Jr pulling out his magic brush.

Then both Koopas jumped at the heroes, but Peach, Toadsworth, Dave and everyone flee in time. Bowser and his son spat a flame breath, but Mario and Toby jumped in time and stomped in Bowser's head, and Luigi with Yoshi doing the same with Bowser Jr. The villains turned in their shells and goes at the heroes, as the plants, the Duck Hunt duo, Luigi and Yoshi were confronting Bowser Jr, Mario was spinning above Bowser, but the red plumber jumps and realizes a ground pound into Bowser's head.

"Ok, seriously. How many times are you gonna hit me on my head?" Bowser asked dizzy and felled tired.

"Let's a go!" Mario said disappearing his Keyblade and tries to grab Bowser by the tail.

"Gotcha!" Bowser said as Mario grabbed his tail, then he spins and launched Mario.

"Oh no!" Bowser Jr exclaimed and jumped out the way, they were confused but unfortunately, they were hit by Mario launched by Bowser.

"Mama Mia…!" Mario and Luigi groaned in pain.

"That's going to hurt in the morning." Toby said as Buck quacked painfully.

_***FINAL BOWSER BATTLE (PAPER MARIO 64)***_

"Really Mario? You think I'm gonna fall for that again?" Bowser said chuckling.

"Yeah, your so old school!" Bowser Jr mocked of the knocked allies. Only Peach and the others were watching.

"Oh no! Mario! Luigi! Yoshi! Toby! Buck! Get up!" Peach exclaimed.

"Poppy cock! The Mario Brothers can't lose to Bowser! Princess, we must retreat and find some assistance!" Toadsworth exclaimed.

"You're right!" Peach said calmed.

"Now let's grab Chomper and go!" Dave said and turned to see that Chomper disappeared.

"Chomper!?" Peach exclaimed.

As Bowser and his son were laughing, Chomper appears by the ground digging and bit Bowser's tail, who yelps in pain, he starts to run and knocked Bowser Jr too.

_***ENDS***_

"Something is on my tail! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" Bowser exclaimed running.

The heroes took the chance to get up and they watched how Chomper bit Bowser who is running.

"The weird piranha plant do that when we were knocked out." Toby said and Buck quacks.

"Way to go, Chomper!" Peashooter cheered.

"We got the chance!" Mario said.

Then Mario jumped and grabbed Chomper and swings it to launch Bowser where Luigi was ready with a hammer, then he hits Bowser with his hammer and send the evil Koopa to the sky. Everyone watched how Bowser was sent to the sky back at the Dark Lands.

"Did I do good Princess?" Chomper asked weakly.

"Shhhh… Don't talk, you need medical attention." Peach said.

"Leave it to me." Sunflower said and she uses a healing beam into Chomper.

"Much better I'm feeling now." Chomper said.

"Princess Peach, right Majesty? Now we will explain you everything in the castle?" Kernel Corn said.

Then everyone goes at the castle.

* * *

_Peach Castle_

Mario and the company from his world listened the introductions and story of the plants about how ended in the Mushroom Kingdom.

"So, that explains all." Toadsworth said.

"But if it wasn't by Edgar Zomboss, we won't never meet you all." Dave said.

"But where is Toadbert?" Snapdragon asked.

"Good golly! Toadbert! We forgot all about him!" Toadsworth exclaimed.

"By boogity Toadsworth! Stop worrying!" Toadbert called who appears in the door.

"Toadbert, did you fall in the?" Peach asked.

"Yes, I fell in the warp pipe again. But this time I brought some friends of the plants." Toadbert said as Rose, Night Cap, Acorn Brothers, Grump the Torchwood, Penny and C-800 arrived.

"We made it!" Acorn Brothers said.

"The place is elegant." Rose said.

"Arigato, Toadbert." Night Cap spoke in Japanese.

"I am Grump." Grump said with a smile.

"And I am Luigi." Luigi said in joke.

"That must the be the castle of the Princess Peach." Penny said.

"It seems that finally I'm meeting the Super Mario Brothers." C-800 said.

"But who are you?" Mario asked.

"I'm C-800 and I come from the future for save my friends, sorry for involving you all." C-800 said.

"Ok and how you came from the future?" Luigi asked.

"This is the proof." C-800 said showing a burnt pod. "This pod was incinerated by the Zombot 2.0, powered by a module 237-XB."

"A module 237-XB?" Yoshi asked.

"Is a rare piece of machinery for get better machines, for that reason I came to warn you all." C-800 said.

"But why those zombies want eliminate you all?" Mario asked at the plants.

"We have a VHS for tell our story. Do you have the VHS, Penny?" Dave said.

"Yes, User Dave." Penny said.

"Wait! We need a little extra help too. A friend from other world called Caleb." Luigi said and pulled out his DS Horror.

* * *

_Japan, Odaiba: Caleb's House_

Caleb was watching the TV until he heard the 'Dual Scream' from his tablet.

"Luigi?" Caleb said checking his tablet.

"Oh, hi there, Caleb." Luigi said.

"What's up?" Caleb asked.

"We got new allies from other world this day. They're Crazy Dave, Penny the Camper, Peashooter, Sunflower, Chomper, Cactus, Kernel Corn, Rose, Citron, Grump the Torchwood, Night Cap, Acorn Brothers, Snapdragon and C-800." Luigi said introducing them all.

"So, that are their names. What's happening in your home?" Caleb asked.

"The zombies forced us to leave our home and now we live here in the Mushroom Kingdom." Chomper explained.

"But soon they will return, and this new world can be in grave danger too." Cactus said.

"Something like Metallix trying to destroy us all and the entire omniverse." Caleb said.

"Metallix?" One Acorn asked.

"It's a long story. About a metallic demon wanting to destroy the omniverse, including your world too." Caleb said as the plants froze in shock.

Crazy Dave spat his drink and say dumbfounded. "A Metal-what?".

"But don't worry, Metallix was destroyed forever." Caleb said and the plants sighed in relief.

"That solves our problem." Citron said.

"Now, I'll come there." Caleb said and turns off the tablet.

"Where are you going Caleb?" Mew asked.

"We are going back at the Mushroom Kingdom. You will stay here DemiVeemon." Caleb said.

"But why?" DemiVeemon said with puppy eyes.

"*Sigh* Ok, we will go together." Caleb said.

"Yay!" DemiVeemon said.

The trio go at the outside of the house.

"Here we go." Caleb said preparing the Launch Star and they go at the Mushroom Kingdom.

* * *

_Dark Lands: Bowser's Castle_

Bowser Jr managed to arrive at the castle.

"Wow… How much I have to walk back at my house?" Bowser Jr complained.

* * *

_Bowser's Castle: Throne Room_

Bowser Jr was walking until a flamethrower appears from Bowser. Luckily Bowser Jr avoided the flame breath.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Bowser Jr asked.

"Oh, it's you Jr. Sorry, I'm not having a good day today." Bowser said depressed.

"Are talking about your last defeat." Bowser Jr said.

"Not only I was defeated by those plumbers much times. I was defeated by a brat with a key, that includes other two blue-eyed brats with their keys. Then those Digi-Fools with his virtual pets defeated me too. I have luck to avoid the group in the Organization's World. But in birthday day of the princess I was defeated again by the Weirdo of Balance and now I was defeated by a traitorous purple Piranha Plant!" Bowser said.

"That wasn't a Piranha Plant, this plant comes from my world and he is an enemy." A voice said and revealed as E. Zomboss.

"Who are you and you know about those weird vegetables?" Bowser asked.

"My name is Doctor Edgar Zomboss." E. Zomboss introduced.

"And I'm King Bowser Koopa and he's my son, Bowser Jr." Bowser said.

"Good to meet you, Doctor." Bowser Jr said.

"Well, are you saying that Chomper defeated you? This plant is called Chomper and works with the enemy." E. Zomboss said.

"By one moment I thought that he is a Piranha Plant." Bowser said.

"Let's join forces together for kidnap the princess and destroy those pesky plants and two annoying plumbers." Dr. Zomboss said.

"I like this plan." Bowser smirked evilly.

"I want to join it too!" Bowser Jr said.

"Sorry but this time not." Bowser said.

"Aw…" Bowser Jr groaned and goes out of the throne room.

"Today we will conquer this world!" E. Zomboss said and laughs evilly with Bowser.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Showdown with Zomboss and Mecha-Bowser

_Peach's Castle_

Caleb with his Pokémon and Digimon managed to arrive at Peach's castle. Everyone was ready to watch a video in VHS, including E. Gadd.

"What kind of video will be?" Caleb asked.

Then the video starts with a newspaper saying, 'Garden Warfare' and 'The enemy launches 'Z' defensive'. The color was black with white.

A Commando Corn appears saying. "That's right, it's war once again. Your country needs you now, boys. We are fighting an enemy like we have never encountered before.

Some plants passed marching.

"They are evil beyond reproach. Where they have come from, I do not know. We need to send them back to wherever it was they came from. We need you, soldier!" Commando Corn said.

Then a Scary Shroom was there.

"Yes… You!" Commando Corn said at the Shroom. "Sign up at your nearest signing-up station. Should be one near you. But remember, soldier, your country will be indebted to you."

Commando Corn saluted and the video ends.

"Wow!" Luigi said.

"It was like watch the movie of 'Saving Private Ryan'." Caleb said.

"So, what do you say?" Kernel Corn asked.

"Do you want join it?" Citron asked.

"I'm in." Caleb nodded.

"Us too." DemiVeemon and Mew said.

"But we will need a big army." Toad said.

"We have some survivors in the Orange Spaceship." Dave said.

"I'll enter it too." Mario said.

"Yoshi will join too." Yoshi said.

"Me too." Peach said.

"Count with us." Toby said and Buck quacks.

"You all will need weapons for the war." E. Gadd said.

"And we need too the help from DK, Diddy and Ice Climbers too." Mario said.

"I'll join it too." Toadette said.

"Very well. This means war." Caleb said summoning his weapons.

* * *

_Peach's Castle: Basement_

_***MAIN THEME (PACIFIC RIM)***_

Everyone goes at the basement for training before the battle for the Mushroom Kingdom.

Mario summoned his Keyblade for the battle.

E. Gadd upgraded the P3000 from Luigi. Now the P3000 can morph into a minigun. The professor has created too a mech similar at the Z-Mech but is red color for Toad and other mech pink color for Toadette, that also includes a droid for Toby (that will allow Duck Hunt to use Smash Attacks and Down Special Attack in Smash Bros).

Yoshi grabbed a P-Wing becoming into Winged Yoshi.

Peach grabbed a staff, with pink mushroom in the top, for heal in the battle.

The other members mentioned by Mario arrived for the battle.

DK pulled out his coconut gun.

Diddy Kong pulled out his jetpack and peanut guns.

The Ice Climbers equipped bells and transformed into Feline Climbers. Popo has a blue cat disguise and Nana has a pink cat disguise.

"Meow-meow." The Feline Climbers meowed.

DemiVeemon Digivolved into Veemon for the battle.

Mew was learning new moves, like Blaze Kick, Hydro Pump, Magical Leaf, Sand Tomb, Power Gem, Psychic Fangs, Cross Poison, Tail Slap, Phantom Force, Draining Kiss, Darkest Lariat, Breaking Swipe, Close Combat, Air Slash, Iron Defense and more.

Caleb makes appears his golden armor.

C-800 brought all the plants survivors at the castle.

"Everyone is here?" Cactus asked.

"All of them." C-800 said.

"Let's beat those zombies." Chomper said.

_***ENDS***_

* * *

_Peach's Castle: Outside_

Everyone gathered in the outside of the castle ready for the battle. Buck arrives flying and quacks crazily.

"What's he saying?" Luigi asked.

"He told that they're coming." Toby said.

"The zombies?" DK asked.

"And Bowser's troops too." Diddy added-

Then the team watched an army of zombies and troops from Bowser coming to the castle of the Princess Peach.

"There are a lot of zombies!" The Acorn Brothers said.

"Stow your fear, is now or never." Rose said.

"Let's test our training." Night Cap said.

"I am Grump!" Grump said.

"Let's a go!" Mario said summoning.

Then they let out a cry war running to the enemy as the zombies and Bowser's troops watched them.

"Incoming!" Imp said.

"So soon." C. Brainz said.

"Argh! Let's make them by the plank!" C. Deadbeard said.

"Yeah!" The zombies let out a cry war and they run to the army of plants.

_***NEVER LET UP (M&L: DREAM TEAM)***_

"Here I go!" Mario said as he activates his Winged Form.

Then Mario realizes Rising Suns and Aerial Slams between Koopas and Conehead Zombies. He realizes Ragnarok in some Foot Soldiers and Giga Impact in Latrine Zombies.

"Let's a go!" Luigi said bringing the P3000 morphed in minigun.

He casts the Thunder spell in Goombas, Fuzzies, Zombies, Scientists and Engineers.

"Let's do this!" Toad and Toadette said in their respective mechs.

Then they starts to shoot energy shots towards the Hammer Bros, Boomerang Bros, Newspaper Zombies and Gargantuars.

"Yoshi!" Winged Yoshi replied.

Then the green dinosaur spits fireballs at the Zombonis, who makes a path made of ice. But the explosive fireballs managed to explode the Zombonis too. Some plants troops were hurt in the battle, but they were healed by Sunflower and Peach.

"We must keep going." Peach said.

"Yup." Sunflower nodded.

In other part, Toby was surrounded by goats.

"Only are goats." Toby said.

As every goat tried to tackle Toby, the dog managed to avoid them and hit every goat using his paws, including the Hover Goat 3000.

"Quack…" Buck said in surprise.

"Say hello to my little friend. Banana Slam-a!" DK said pulling out his coconut gun.

DK starts to shoot explosive coconuts in Spikes, Stone Spikes, Captains Brainz, Captains Deadbeard and All-Stars.

"Take that!" Diddy Kong said flying in his jetpack.

The chimp shoots a lot of explosive peanuts towards Monty Moles, Z-Mechs and Mech-Gargantuars.

"Here we go!" The Feline Climbers said running in four legs.

They realized feline acrobatics into Para Troopas, Fire Bros, Bucket Zombies and Space Cadets.

"V-Headbutt!" Veemon realizes his move in Ice Bros and Fanatic Imps.

"Sand Tomb!" Mew fired multiple sand tornados in Electric Slides, 80's Action Heroes and Piranha Plants.

Night Cap throwed sharpen spores in zombies who are using doors as shields.

Let' call him!" One Acorn said.

Then he whistled and a giant log appears.

"You made it, Oak." The second Acorn said.

"Just in time." Oak said.

"Yeah." The Third Acorn said.

Then the Oak starts to shoot explosive shots in Dancers, Vampire Zombies, Mini-Zombots and Yeti Imps.

"Heat Wave!" Mew fired a wave of hot wind at the Yeti Zombie and defeated him.

"Gold Dazzling Gleam!" Caleb realizes his attack and defeated a lot of zombies and Bowser's troops.

Zombies in Karate clothes were defeated by shots from C-800.

"Let's use Power-Ups!" Snapdragon said.

"Got it!" Peashooter nodded.

Then every plant equipped different power ups. Peashooter equipped the Fire Flower transforming into Fire Pea and shoot peas engulfed in fire. Sunflower equipped a Boo Shroom transforming into Vampire Flower and shoots red shots that also drains health of the zombies. Chomper equipped a Volt-Shroom transforming into Power Chomp and lets out electric spray into the enemies. Cactus equipped a Boulder Mushroom transforming into Petrified Cactus and shoots an explosive ammo called 'Egg Blasts' into the enemies. Citron equipped a Poison Mushroom, but he surprisingly transformed into Toxic Citron and shoots beams called Limer Slimer that which intoxicates the enemies. Rose equipped an Ice Flower transforming into Ice Rose and fires ice shots at the enemies.

"Let's try with the Ice Flower." Snapdragon said.

"Wakatta." Night Cap nodded speaking in Japanese.

Both plants equipped Ice Flowers. Snapdragon transformed in Ice Snapdragon and Night Cap is light blue color and he is now Ice Night Cap and starts to fire ice spores at the enemies and the flame breath from Snapdragon was replaced by Ice Breath. Enemies surrounded Grump the Torchwood again.

"I AM GRUMP!" Grump roared as his flames turned in blue color and he fires blue shots into the enemies. In another zone, Kernel Corn find star power-up.

"Let's try with this." Kernel Corn said and equipped the star and by his surprise he becomes into Party Corn. "Let the party begin."

_***PARTY TIME – CORN (GARDEN WARFARE 2)***_

Party Corn starts with Husk Hop to jump and damage the enemies shooting corns, he used Butter Barrage that which was throw a backed potato and make to rain explosive butter bars, at the same time he uses his Party Busters and he realize Shuck Shot that which is shoot explosive corn towards a Dancer Zombie defeating him with one attack. After a time, he returned to his regular form.

_***ENDS***_

"Well, it was good while it lasted." Kernel Corn said. Then the team felt a tremor.

"What was that?" Diddy asked.

"Uh-oh…" Dave gulped.

"This is not good." Popo said.

"It's the Zombot 2.0 and a mechanized oversized turtle too." Penny said.

Then everyone saw the same Zombot 2.0 who was responsible to force to run the plants from their home and the same Mecha-Bowser.

"Oh… Mama Mia…" Luigi said.

"Listen pesky plants, your time is up!" E. Zomboss said.

"You have something to say Super Mario Brothers?" Bowser said in his robot.

"Let's a go!" Winged Mario said.

_***BRAINIAC MANIAC – BY GAMETAL (PLANTS VS ZOMBIES)***_

The Zombot 2.0 fired an electro purple sphere from its mouth as Mecha-Bowser fired a big fireball from its mouth. But they luckily avoided the attacks.

"That was too close." DK said.

"Me and Yoshi will take care of Mecha Bowser." Winged Mario said as he returns in his regular form and rides Winged Yoshi.

"Let us help you, Mario." Caleb said with Mew and Mario nodded.

"You will need transport too." Mew said and transformed in a metallic Pokémon called Metagross.

"We will settle score against Zomboss." Toxic Citron said.

"Me and the Ice Climbers will take care of the remaining zombies in the ground." Veemon said.

"Now let's end this battle." Caleb said riding Mew transformed in Metagross.

"Here I go!" Mario said and transformed in his Fire Form.

Then the Hero of Balance and the red plumber flew at Mecha-Bowser who starts unleashing fire at the quartet but Caleb casted Water and realizes an Hydro Strike Raid to get rid of the flames and Fire Mario launched fireballs from his Keyblade at the robot doing damage but Mecha-Bowser shoots fireballs at the quartet but they managed to avoid the attack, then Caleb fires light and dark shots at Mecha-Bowser which unleashes more fire.

"Psychic!" Metagross said making backfire the fire into Mecha Bowser.

"What was that!?" Bowser exclaimed.

"That was one of the moves from my Mew." Caleb said.

"Then deal with this!" Bowser said as Mecha-Bowser fired Bullet Bills from its chest.

But Fire Mario and Winged Yoshi fired fireballs and Caleb casts the Fire Spell at the incoming Bullet Bill and destroyed them. Metagross used Iron Head into the head of Mecha-Bowser, Caleb jumps and realizes Ars Arcanum followed by a Thunder spell, then Fire Mario jumps and realizes an Aerial Slam into the robot. Mecha-Bowser retaliates with more flames.

"Reflect!" Caleb casts the reflect spell returning the attack back at the mechanized Bowser.

"Flash Canon!" Metagross fired a silver beam that which hits Mecha-Bowser.

"Here I come!" Caleb jumped and stabbed one Keyblade in Mecha-Bowser, then he stands in the stabbed Keyblade and starts to slash Mecha-Bowser but after enough attacks the Koopa robot sends him off, but he landed in Metagross.

"Are you okay?" Metagross asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Caleb said.

Mecha-Bowser fires fireballs at the quartet but Caleb realizes the Hydro Strike Raid to cancel the flame breath, then he fires light and dark shots dealing damage in Mecha-Bowser, but it retaliates with more Bullet Bills, but they were exploded by the fireballs from Fire Mario and Winged Yoshi.

"My turn! Freeze!" Caleb said and casts the Ice Spell to freeze the mouth of Mecha-Bowser.

"This is the chance to use a super move!" Winged Yoshi said.

"Alright, Mew! Use Hyper Beam!" Caleb said.

"Hyper Beam!" Mew transformed in Metagross fired a pink beam that which caused a lot of damage in Mecha-Bowser.

"Ugh… Not again!" Bowser exclaimed.

Mecha-Bowser starts to malfunction and finally explodes making the head blasts off to the sky with Bowser screaming in the distance.

"Bowser is out of the battle." Caleb said.

"Now let's help the others." Fire Mario said and Caleb nodded. Metagross turned back at Mew and they go face Zombot 2.0.

"Woah…!" Toad and Toadette exclaimed how Zombot 2.0 was about to stomp them with one hand.

"Quickly! Push the button for emergencies!" E. Gadd called them.

Both mushrooms pushed the buttons and they escaped of the mechs and those mechs self-destructed and avoiding being stomped by Zomboss.

"That was too close…" Toadette sighed in relief.

"Yeah…" Toad nodded.

"You won't never will have a chance against my robot!" E. Zomboss said as his Zombot grabbed a normal camper ready to throw at them.

"Bombs away!" Caleb said throwing a bomb that which exploded the camper in the hand of the Zombot.

"Who did that!?" E. Zomboss demanded.

"It was me, Brainiac Maniac!" Caleb said.

"Why you!?" E. Zomboss said angered.

"The robot still being strong!" Petrified Cactus said.

"Listen me, when the Zombot 2.0 kneels to the ground we must hit it in the head. When he fires a fire, ice, electro or toxic sphere, we must dodge the attack." C-800 said.

"You won't win the war!" E. Zomboss said.

The Zombot get up and starts to put some zombies, but every of them were defeated by the heroes, when Zomboss down its head, the heroes started to fire at the head of the Zombot 2.0, until he fires a fireball, but it was blocked by an Hydro Pump from Mew. The Zombot stands up again and puts more zombies, including a Gargantuar but he doesn't have a chance, specially against DK. The Zombot kneels again who received shots from the heroes, then he fires and ice ball that which was destroyed by a Fire Blast from Mew.

"They're advancing with all!" E. Zomboss said grabbing his head.

Then he desperately puts more zombies, but they were defeated easily by the heroes. The robot kneels again and receives damage again, but he fires a toxic sphere, but Mew used Psychic making backfire the attack in the Zombot 2.0 who starts to crack and malfunctioning.

"We're beating him!" Fire Pea said.

"Don't count with that! The robot has second weak point but isn't here!" E. Zomboss. Then Caleb analyzes the robot.

"The robot must have a weak point inside!" Caleb said.

"Only there is one entry in the back on the Zombot 2.0." C-800 said.

"I can transform into a Joltik for make me little and enter easily in the robot. Then inside of the robot I'll transform in Electrode and use Explosion for destroy the reactor and the Zombot 2.0." Mew said.

"Then let me carry you. I'll climb in the back of the robot, meanwhile the others will distract him." Feline Nana said.

"Are you sure Nana?" Feline Popo asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about me." Feline Nana said blushing.

"Ok, just be careful." Feline Popo said blushing and she nodded.

"Let's go." Mew said and transformed into a Pokémon like little yellow bug called Joltik and jumps into Feline Nana.

"It's time for distract the Zombot 2.0." Oak said.

"I am Grump!" Grump said and they nodded.

"Go Nana! You too Mew!" Caleb said.

Then the heroes continued dealing with the zombies summoned by Zomboss. Then Feline Nana runs in four paws and climbs into the robot by the back.

"Do it Mew!" Feline Nana said.

"Got it!" Joltik said and jumped in the hole and entered into the robot.

Inside of the robot, Joltik continued jumping until he identifies a green glowing reactor and the rare module 237-XB. Then Joltik reverts back in Mew and transforms into a Pokémon like fake Pokéball called Electrode.

"It's time for an Explosion!" Electrode said as he starts to glow red.

Back in the outside, with Zomboss.

"Now it's time for the definitive weapon!" E. Zomboss said until a warning message appears and shows a screen about Electrode going to explode in the reactor, then he gasped in shock and fear. "What!? That weird creature is going to explode… NOOO!"

E. Zomboss terrified and Electrode realizes his movement that which destroyed the entire robot, leaving only the head in the ground.

_***ENDS***_

"That was all?" Snapdragon asked.

"I think so." Caleb said returning in his regular, then Mew appears with twirls in his eyes.

"Ugh…" Mew said dizzy.

"Are you okay, Mew?" Caleb asked him.

"Good as the rain…" Mew said.

"Look." Power Chomper said. Then they noticed E. Zomboss waving a white flag.

"Ok, you all win the war. We give up." E. Zomboss said.

"We did it!" Fire Pea said.

Then the heroes cheered their victory. They also returned at their regular forms.

"Look." Rose said pointing at the pot from the future.

"The pot is being cleaned." Luigi said.

"That means that we changed future." Mario said.

"I appreciate your help Mario Brothers. Now I will return to my home, but soon I'll be back." C-800 said and teleports.

"Hey, I found a note." Toad called them for read a note.

_Ok, you win. No more eating brains for us, neither destroy the plants. Now plants can live in their new home, the Mushroom Kingdom. We will back to our home but before to leave, we just want to make music video with you all now. Sincerely, the Zombies._

"Wow!" Mario said.

Then everyone cleaned the place and the entire town was ready to watch the music interpretation. Plants and Toad were watching, including the zombies and Bowser's troops.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Toads! Plants! Zombies! And Koopa Tribe! Today the Sunflower will sing 'Zombies in your lawn', enjoy it!" Caleb said in a microphone and leaves the place.

_***ZOMBIES IN YOUR LAWN (PLANTS VS ZOMBIES)***_

The music starts.

_Sunflower!_

The Sunflower appeared.

_One, two, three!_

The zombies appeared dancing in a garden.

_There's a zombie on your lawn_

_There's a zombie on your lawn_

The scene change into the bay cheep-cheep

_There's a zombie on your lawn_

_We don't want zombies on the lawn_

_I know your type: tall, dark, and dead_

_You want to bite all the petals off of my head_

An image shows petals disappearing and a zombie entering into a house.

_And then eat the brains of_

_The one who planted me here_

_(NOOOOOOO!)_

_I'm just a sunflower but see_

An image shows a forbidden sign in a zombie head.

_Me power an entire infantry_

_You like the taste of brains_

_We don't like zombies_

_I used to play football (football)_

An All-Star appeared.

_Road cones protect my head (protect his head)_

A conehead zombie appeared.

_I have a screen-door shield (screen-door shield)_

A zombie hanging a door appeared. And a lot of zombies appeared.

_We are the undead_

The zombies continued dancing in the night.

_There's a zombie on your lawn_

_There's a zombie on your lawn_

This time the vampire zombies joined at the music.

_There's a zombie on your lawn_

_We don't want zombies on the lawn_

An image shows a brain going to the heart, who streamed a tear.

_Maybe it's time to reevaluate_

_I know you have a lot of food on your plate_

_Brains are quite rich in cholesterol_

A watermelon knocked a zombie.

_You're dead so it doesn't matter_

_Instead we'll use this solar power_

_To make a lawn defense at any hour_

An army of plants appeared on Peach's Castle.

_I like your tricycle (tricycle)_

An engineer appeared.

_There's butter on my head (on his head)_

A zombie appeared with a butter bar in his head.

_I'm gonna eat your brains (no, no, no, no, no)_

A Marine Biologist zombie appeared. More zombies appeared.

_We are the undead_

The scene changes into the rooftop of Peach's castle, now with the Zomboss dancing.

_There's a zombie on your lawn_

_There's a zombie on your lawn_

_There's a zombie on your lawn_

The scene changes back at the first.

_We don't want zombies on the lawn_

The sunflower winks an eye.

_***ENDS***_

Then the crowd clapped and cheered.

_**THE END**_

* * *

_**EPILOGUE**_

_Star Haven: Millennium's Star Loft_

Mario, Meta Knight and Starlow arrived to see the Millennium Star for something important.

"Millennium Star, I found Ven's heart inside of Sora's heart." Mario said.

"Is that so? Then that leaves only Terra." MS said.

"I found him in the Keyblade Graveyard. But we gotta save all three of them." Mario said in determination.

"Hmm… The question is: What does Xehanort intend to do next?" MS said.

"Xehanort? But his two halves are gone. There was Ansem, who commanded the Heartless and Xemnas, who commanded the Nobodies. That includes Apocalymon who tried to destroy the Digidestined and Phantom Metallix who tried to destroy us all, he was defeated by Sonic Prime." Meta Knight explained.

"Correct, those four met their end. However, therein lies exactly our problem." MS said.

"What do you mean, MS?" Starlow asked.

"The destruction of Ansem and Xemnas now guarantees the original Xehanort's reconstruction. Plus, in other version of the Digital World, there's Digimon who belongs at the Demon Lords, his name is Lucemon who has the same dark ambitions as Xehanort. The defeat of Phantom Metallix is making to wake up a dark monster from the past and the identity of the evil being who is working with Lucemon and Xehanort is still unknown." MS explained.

"Huh?" Mario asked.

"Xehanort's heart, once seized by his Heartless half, is now free. And his body, which had become his Nobody, has been vanquished. Both halves will now be returned to the whole. That mysterious monster who is waking up is the same who is defeated 1,000 years ago. And the mysterious being brought Lucemon at the live." MS explained.

"So, that means that Master Xehanort will return?" Starlow asked.

"I'm afraid that is true. And Lucemon is having a plan to destroy the Digidestined, those who wields the crests." MS said.

"And you think that maybe Xehanort is gonna try something?" Mario asked.

"A man like Xehanort will have left many roads open." MS said.

"Well, it doesn't matter what he cooks up. Me, Caleb and Sora, we'll be ready, Riku and the Digidestined, too!" Mario said.

"Yes, they are indeed strong. But not true Keyblade Masters, like you and Caleb." MS said.

"Hmm…" Starlow was thinking.

"Tell me… would a single one of you suffice if what you faced was not a single one of him?" MS asked.

"What!? What do you mean!?" Mario exclaimed in surprise.

"Mario, please summon Sora hither. Riku as well. Caleb will train the Digidestined in their world." MS said.

"Of course, but why?" Mario asked.

"To show us the Mark of Mastery." MS replied.

"It seems that the time has come. I will train Tiff too." Meta Knight said.

* * *

_Radiant Garden: Computer Room_

In the computer room. Some persons, who are members of the Organization XIII, were laying in the ground.

"That was more difficult than I thought, but at least things are on track." A voice said revealing as Xigbar or Braig, wearing the uniform of Radiant Garden. "Lord Xemnas is nowhere to be seen, so that means… the party's already begun, huh?"

"Yes." A mysterious voice said.

"Man, does that Xehanort scare me like nobody's business, the way he can see into minds. And it doesn't help that no one knows what it is that the old man wants. I wonder if even you know what's going on inside your own head." Xigbar said walking around the place. The mysterious person reveals as Young Xehanort wearing a black cloak.

"I will be led… wherever it is I am destined to go." Young Xehanort said.

"Sounds to me like you don't have a clue of your own." Xigbar said.

"Every Keyblade master is bequeathed a Keyblade of his very own. With the passing of time, as you can imagine, more and more Keyblades were forged to be handed down. But of all the Keyblades in existence, Master Xehanort is the most ancient. That is my destiny. But it has yet… to become a reality." Young Xehanort said.

"Hey, it's okay." Xigbar said trying to cheer him. "This is all connected to the ancient Keyblade War, isn't that right? Whatever. I got my hands full with my own plans. So, which poor soul will it be?"

"That person will be Sora, the same that destroyed Ansem." Another person said revealing as Lucemon.

"Tell me blondy, where is she?" Xigbar asked.

"She is busy getting more allies from the past. But I want to meet those Digidestined, especially the wielders of Light and Hope." Lucemon said.

* * *

_?_

In an unknown a dark place, a pair of red glowing eyes appeared.

"It's time for my revenge…" The mysterious monster said.

* * *

_As I feared but exciting, the monster sealed in the Subspace starts to wake up, like the return of Xehanort and Lucemon, and the presence of Kronika travelling through the time._


End file.
